Jordan Wilder
Jordan Wilder (born Jordy Michaels) is a main character on Famous In Love. He is portrayed by Keith Powers. He plays the role of Ed Kahn in the Locked ''movie. He dated Tangey Turner for several episodes, and shared real chemistry with her. However, when she found out about Nina and Jordan's love affair, she dumped him. Biography Jordan has had issues with his mother, Brandy Michaels, since an early age. She was never an ideal caregiver for him, but they still had a relationship of sorts. Jordan said that she neglected to feed him at all, and take care of him, so he was left to take care of himself. During Jordan's childhood, as Brandy was being abused by her then-boyfriend, Jordan snapped and accidentally murdered him. His mother was then sent to prison for 5 years for the crime that he committed. Jordan changed his name from "Jordy Michaels" to "Jordan Wilder", and started over without her. He created his entire career around the story that he never had a family and his mother died while he was young. When his mother was released, she blackmailed and extorted him for money in order to keep her being alive quiet. Nina Devon "took care" of the situation by having his mother arrested on false pretenses, and when Jordan refused to post bail, Brandy gave the story to Barrett Hopper. Personality Physical Appearance Jordan has a tall figure with a muscular but lean frame. He has black hair and thick eyebrows, large and dark eyes, with a straight nose, all in a thin and straight face. He has a dark skin complexion. He sported a black eye due to his fight with Rainer at the beginning of the show. Throughout the Series Season 1 Appearances Relationships |-|Rainer Devon= 'Rainer Devon Prior to the series, Jordan and Rainer were not in good terms. Jordan was an enemy of Rainer's, after Tangey cheated on Rainer with him. We find out that they used to be best friends, and this drove them apart. During the photoshoot for the upcoming movie, Locked, Rainer and Jordan get into a physical fight and finish the photoshoot early. However, at the end of the episode, they both meet up and forgive each other for all that's happened. Later, Jordan and Rainer are friends again and Rainer assures him that Tangey is in the past. However, at this point, Rainer still doesn't know that Jordan is sleeping with Nina. |-|Tangey Turner= Tangey Turner Tangey cheated on Rainer with Jordan. This caused lots of drama and divide between Rainer and Jordan, who used to be best friends before the incident. Tangey and Jordan start to form a real relationship later, and become very close. However, this is all torn apart when Tangey finds out about Nina and Jordan's love affair. |-|Nina Devon= Nina Devon''' Jordan was secretly seeing Nina romantically, as revealed in A Star is Torn. Trivia Quotes Gallery Jordan.jpg Jordan2.jpg 145059_1592.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0467.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0490.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1118.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1152.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1172.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1844.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1851.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1860.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1873.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1882.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1897.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1900.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1905.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Characters